Caterpie
Caterpie (キャタピー, Kyatapī) is a Bug-type that is known to evolve into a Metapod starting at level 7, which evolves into Butterfree starting at level 10 :Voice actor: Rikako Aikawa (both English and Japanese) Caterpie is a serpentine (wow i didn't know caterpillars were snakes ok wiki) Pokémon that resembles the larvae of the Spicebush Swallowtail. It is a green caterpillar with yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body. It also has large yellow eyes with black pupils. Its most notable characteristic is the bright red antenna osmeterium) on its head, which releases a stench to repel predators. These and the large eye-shaped markings help to startle predators. Its feet are tipped with suction cups, permitting this Pokémon to scale most surfaces with minimal effort. Its height is 1'00" and weight is 6.4 lbs. Gender differences hey y'all know that this is all just copy-pasted from the bulbapedia, right? you really shouldn't do this. Gallery seriously. don't copy shit. Special abilities Caterpie will shed its skin many times before finally cocooning itself in thick silk. It can also spit this silk in order to entangle foes as seen in Ash Catches a Pokémon. Behavior Habitat Caterpie lives in forests. Diet It has a voracious appetite that causes it to eat leaves larger than itself. It primarily feeds on vegetation, such as tree leaves. According to Sonic Pokémon Adventures, its favorite food is the Vermilion flower. Major appearances Ash's Caterpie A Caterpie was the first Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught from the wild, in Ash Catches a Pokémon. It evolved into Metapod in the same episode, and then into Butterfree the following episode. Other Bucky owns a Caterpie as seen in The Dunsparce Deception where he used it to compete in a race with Dunsparce but lost due to its slow speed. A Caterpie that appeared in Caterpie's Big Dilemma belonging to a young Trainer named Xander ate some of Dr. Gordon's enhanced Rare Candies and turned giant. Xander's Caterpie eventually evolved into a Mothra-sized Butterfree. A Caterpie appeared in My god please send helpshiny teeth and Me!. Minor appearances A Caterpie appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. It was one of the Pokémon in Melanie's care. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Caterpie appeared in Electric Shock Showdown under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. A Caterpie also appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne, Pokémon Fashion Flash, The Breeding Center Secret and Clefairy Tales. A Caterpie appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Caterpie appeared in Illusion Confusion! as an illusion created by Haunter and Gengar. Multiple Caterpie appeared in For Crying Out Loud where they were accidentally wet by Wilhelmina's Marill. Multiple Caterpie were in Azalea Gym in Gettin' The Bugs Out. A Caterpie appeared in The Bug Stops Here. Misty chases it away when it is talking with Togepi. A Caterpie was one of the sick Pokémon in a Pokémon Center in Carrying On!. A Caterpie appeared in Jessie's fantasy in Wings 'N' Things. Multiple Caterpie also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Caterpie was one of the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. Multiple Caterpie appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll! where they protected the Tin Tower after Team Rocket stole the crystal bells on the top floor. In Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, Team Rocket's experiments made Pokémon feel sick, one being a Caterpie. A Caterpie made a brief appearance in Camp Pikachu. A Caterpie appeared in the opening of Pokémon Heroes and Destiny Deoxys. A Caterpie was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Caterpie appeared under the possession of a Coordinator in Hi Ho Silver Wind! A Caterpie also appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Caterpie appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Multiple Caterpie made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. A Caterpie also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Caterpie appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Pink Caterpie appeared in In the Pink, residing on the Pinkan Island. Multiple Caterpie appeared in Tracey Gets Bugged. Ralph and Emily were both shown in a flashback to have once owned a Caterpie each in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. A Caterpie appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! and Lumiose City Pursuit!. Pokédex entry Caterpie, Worm Pokémon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves. In order to repel enemies when alarmed, Caterpie releases an unpleasant odor from its red antenna. It molts several times while growing. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Green-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon